Electronics Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a broadband wireless technology for fixed and mobile broadband networks to enable broadband data services including data, streaming video, and voice. The robustness to severe interference and fast detection of the synchronization channel or synchronization preamble is crucial to fast cell selection, system timing and frequency acquisition cell coverage, and cell edge performance, as well as scan latency for the mobile stations.
Mobile WiMAX systems may operate in accordance with standards such as the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e-2005 standard, “Air Interface for Fixed and Mobile Broadband Wireless Access Systems,” (February, 2005) and, its evolution, the IEEE 802.16m standard, “Advanced Air Interface.” IEEE 802.16m (mobile WiMAX) standard specifies a group resource allocation (GRA) mechanism to provide resource allocations to multiple users as a group wherein each user group is identified by a group ID. The use of GRA is typically directed to flows made up of small packets, such as those packets used in voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), resulting in a large number of users scheduled in a particular frame. The group ID is unique per frame, which limits only one group with a given set of parameters to be allocated in the frame.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.